<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527137">i'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>raine’s anon-fics. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(chapter 3 isn't an actual chapter it's an author's note!!), (i’m looking for more ideas for this au :]), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con to Dub-con, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Slutification, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy had expected a totally normal trip to the nether. turns out it's mating season. </p><p>(ranboo isn't sure what exactly is going on. one minute, he's at home. the next he's in the nether, with a raccoon hybrid on his knees just for him.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>raine’s anon-fics. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>օօօհ ì'ʍ ʍҽղէąӀӀվ ìӀӀ</p><p>this is terribly self-indulgent and just something i needed to get out of my head. i'm not even sure if i'm gonna keep this one up because i'm sure this won't appeal to anyone else but me, but we'll have to see :)</p><p>please make sure to heed the content warnings on this one. stay safe &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tommy had expected a totally normal trip to the nether when he had waved goodbye to sam.</p><p>the hotel was in good hands and tommy would only be gone for an hour or two at the most, so it had seemed like a perfectly fine idea at the time. he’s finally in the position where staring at lava has stopped making him want to throw himself off one of the bridges, so he assumes that’s an improvement. </p><p>he needs some netherite anyways. tommy might have dream’s armour now, but every time he puts it on, he can’t help but feel sick to his stomach. and with so many people out for his blood, he needs something to keep him protected, so mining for new materials it is. </p><p>it’s just - the mobs have been acting strange, for a while now. the zombie piglins, usually docile unless you accidentally smack them with a sword (yes, that happened, even if tubbo still thinks he did it on purpose), have been stand-offish to anyone who passes by.</p><p>none of them have approached tommy yet but he’s seen multiple enderman screech at any passersby, their jaws unhinged in a feral scream. it’s better to be safe than sorry, especially when you’re only on one life and not exactly in the best condition to fight. </p><p>so he crafts a cave in a wall of netherrack for himself, placing a couple of blocks of cobblestone to block off most of the entrance, and gets to work. he’s not sure how long he’s been gripping the pickaxe in his sore hands for, but he hears a gentle vwhoop and turns to find his friend standing just outside. </p><p>“ranboo?” tommy calls out, watching as the hybrid ducks down, eyeing tommy from the edge of the little alcove. “what are you doing here, big man?” if tommy was a little less oblivious, he might have noticed the heated stare that trailed up his legs and over his ass as the boy cast his attention away.</p><p>“ah, you’re… probably doing tasks for techno, right?” tommy can’t broach the topic of his brother without becoming incredibly awkward. ranboo knows that, which is exactly why tommy assumes the silence is simply from the hybrid being wary of ruining his mood. “well, you can go and be his little errand boy, i’ve got some important shit to do-”</p><p>tommy cuts himself off, shocked still as ranboo’s lanky body suddenly presses up right against his back, large hand curving around his jaw to tilt his head up. their gazes meet and ranboo doesn’t even flinch at the eye contact, which is when tommy knows something is seriously wrong.</p><p>ranboo is the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, his feelings always evident in his facial expressions, but now he’s completely blank, almost emotionless, apart from how he’s hungrily eyeing tommy’s lips. tommy digs around in his head for answers and then it clicks.</p><p>back when his family was still whole, techno always had to spend a week or two away from their shared cottage. no one explained exactly why to tommy, back when he was the young age of nine, dismissing it with a <em> we’ll tell you when you’re older. </em></p><p>it’s mating season. </p><p>tommy shrieks, frantically kicking out, as ranboo lifts him off the ground and awkwardly twists his torso around till they are face to face. the hybrid stares him down, eyes practically empty and yet filled with so much lust tommy can feel himself shrink, raccoon ears folded down against his head. he’s scared, truly scared, for the first time in a long time, because death is one thing, but <em> this- </em></p><p>ranboo slams their lips together, teeth clashing, pain striking over tommy’s jaw so fast that he gasps and accidentally allows easy access to his mouth. tommy punches at his chest, slams his feet into ranboo’s knees, but the hybrid is so much taller and evidently much stronger and it’s impossible to stop the tongue invading his mouth.</p><p>panting when finally, <em> finally </em>ranboo pulls back, a string of saliva still connecting their lips, drool messy over tommy’s chin, the blonde’s blood runs cold. they are far off in the nether, nowhere near any portal. tommy could scream, could shout till his lungs ache, but there’s no one here to hear his cries for help. </p><p>yelping as he’s unceremoniously dropped to the ground, tommy finds himself completely at ranboo’s mercy, the hybrid caging him against the rough netherrack. clawed fingers hook into the waistband of his jeans and drag them down his skinny legs, ranboo somehow ignoring tommy’s fists slamming against his chest.</p><p>“get off me, get off!” tommy yells, but it makes no difference. soon, his pants are loose around his ankles and tommy can feel the first sign of tears begin to appear, throat clogged up. his hands are still free and he grabs around fruitlessly, until he manages to locate the hilt of his pickaxe. he feels his breath hitch at the victory and then-</p><p>then, only then, does ranboo growl, knocking the possible weapon out of tommy’s hands without a second glance. tommy’s heart sinks, his legs being pulled this way and that way without any care for the hurt it might cause, ranboo’s hands curling harshly around his wrists till he’s completely pinned down. </p><p>it’s strange to see ranboo’s unnaturally tall form hunched over. tommy starts to breathe heavily in panic as his legs are forced to bend more than he can manage, knees shoved over the other’s shoulders, large hands curled over his thin arms tight enough to crack his bones. </p><p>he’s exposed completely from the waist down, skin bare for ranboo’s eyes only, and too weak to do anything but just lie there and take ranboo’s invasive staring. tommy lets out an unwanted whine when ranboo drips down to lick a stripe up his slit, nose nudging his clit before he mouths at tommy’s thighs, the surprisingly gentle bites bringing the first hint of wet between tommy’s legs.</p><p>tommy shouldn’t be enjoying this. he’s not, he swears he’s not, and the <em> no</em>s that keep spilling from his mouth prove that, right? but there’s a heat growing, spreading across his skin without warning. he fidgets, trying to wrench his wrists out from ranboo’s grip, but the urge to fight is dying, his grasp on common sense is slipping and he’s overwhelmed by a pleasant buzz of white noise. </p><p>“ranboo, big r, boob boy, fucking stop, please, for the love of prime - oh shit, you can’t even hear me, can you?” tommy spews out any of his usual nicknames, hoping at least the last one will spark some sort of irritation that will bring ranboo back to his senses. but it doesn’t work and he keeps pleading with no payoff. “please get off me, i’m not- i don’t want this- i can’t-”</p><p>ranboo lets out a low noise of annoyance against tommy’s folds, his fangs scraping over tommy’s cunt, pricking at his clit as if a punishment for speaking so much. tommy should hiss at the string, but instead a scream wrenches up his throat and he cums all over ranboo’s tongue, the pain striking heat into his core so fast it rips an orgasm out of him.</p><p>he spasms, wrestling uselessly against ranboo’s hold as the hybrid continues lapping up his pussy, dipping his long tongue into his hole for a better taste. the feeling of ranboo inside edges him into overstimulation so fast that his head spins and tommy sobs, feet shaking against ranboo’s shoulders.</p><p>“stop it, it hurts,” tommy sniffles. “it hurts so bad.” ranboo’s blank eyes look up from between his thighs and seem to taunt him. <em> if it hurts, why are you enjoying this so much? </em> tommy yells in his own head, <em> i’m not, i’m not, please stop! </em>but the words won’t leave his lips and he just lies limp and pliable when ranboo releases the hold on his wrists.</p><p>sliding his shirt up, ranboo kisses over the unblemished planes of tommy’s chest, littering little bite marks over the pale skin, all the way up from his hip bones to the curve of his slender neck. he licks into tommy’s mouth and through the tears pricking the corner of his eyes and the sloppy kiss he’s been forced into, tommy barely notices that ranboo’s fingers are trailing down his stomach.</p><p>a sharp cry tears up his throat when ranboo’s claws catch at the edge of his clit, before the hybrid prods two fingers at his hole, shoving in deep before tommy can catch his breath. it’s too much, all at once. tommy doesn’t know what it’s like to be touched like this, not when he’s been far too distracted by conflict to really do anything with anyone else, and now he is, whether he likes it or not. </p><p>ranboo slips a hand beneath his shoulders, forcing tommy’s back up off the ground as he continues thrusting his fingers, proud ender noises falling from his smile as he hears the obnoxiously loud squelching noises caused by the amount of slick spilling from tommy’s cunt.</p><p>the hand smoothes down the ridges of his spine, before resting in the dip of his back and forcing tommy to arch up. tommy barely recognises the shift, distracted by the overwhelming feeling of another one of ranboo’s thick fingers slipping past his folds. but then a hand squeezes at the sensitive base of his tail and he wails, tensing up as ranboo runs his fingers through the fur.</p><p>“ranboo, please,” tommy whimpers, feeling fingers continue to probe at his walls. “i can’t, i can’t take it, it’s too much.” he’s sniffling, tears streaming down his face, and ranboo drags his long tongue over his cheeks to catch them as they fall, before sinking his teeth into tommy’s neck. endermen are possessive creatures and it’s usually over something as simple as grass blocks, but tommy gets the feeling that ranboo is trying to make him his treasure.</p><p>ranboo’s jaw unlocks after a few second, pulling away with blood dripping down his fangs, leaving a fresh wound on tommy’s poor neck that will likely scar, forever reminding tommy of this moment. the fingers thrust once more before sliding out all together and tommy lets out a sigh of relief far too soon.</p><p>the taller boy doesn’t hesitate before pushing tommy’s legs even further past their breaking point, knees by his head as he gasps sharply in pain. ranboo crouches over him, one hand encasing the back of his thigh, the other curled around the base of his cock as he teases it against tommy’s folds, bumping the head against his clit, before sliding down and sinking in.</p><p>and tommy screams, loud enough that he’s sure it could be heard across the entirety of the nether, at the feeling of being fucked into so deely. ranboo wants to mate him, release his cum so far into tommy it may as well be into his tummy, and tommy can’t help but stare at the shiny sheen of his cock as it disappears inside and the bump that follows up his lower stomach.</p><p>ranboo sets a devastating pace that tommy is sure will wreck his cunt forever. the harsh slap of his hips against tommy’s bony thighs is likely to leave him bruised all over tomorrow and why- why is this exhilarating to him? something about the feeling of ranboo’s large cock spreading open his insides and how his overgrown body traps him against the floor is making him lose his mind. </p><p>there’s nothing graceful about his thrusts, just a harsh, rhythmic <em> slap, slap, slap, </em>as if he’s violently trying to carve his shape into tommy’s guts. it hurts, spreading an uncomfortable ache over his overexerted muscles, and yet- and yet-</p><p>“yes! ah, ah, <em> ngh- </em>more!” tommy doesn’t even realise that the squeaky noises are coming from himself for a second. all of his needy sounds so far have been meaningless, but his words are turning encouraging and tommy knows he should feel sick, but he can’t remove his gaze from ranboo’s dick thrusting right into his pussy, noises tumbling out without his knowledge. “yes, yes, don’t you dare fucking stop-”</p><p>ranboo lets out a pleased warble and tommy can barely blink before he’s being picked up front the ground, feet dangling in the air as ranboo stumbles over to rest him against the wall, cock shifting inside him with each step. the new position has his dick slamming into the deepest part of tommy’s insides, his head knocking violently against the wall as ranboo impales him on his cock over and over again.</p><p>sweat slicks down tommy’s spine from the heat of the nether and the overexertion of being railed by a half-enderman. tommy grabs at the air to find something to cling onto as he’s manhandled like a ragdoll, fingers eventually curling into ranboo’s hair and scratching at the base of his pointed ears. all of the touch does is spur ranboo on to fuck him even harder.</p><p>something in tommy breaks as he squeezes tight around the dick messing up his walls, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he squirts all over ranboo’s cock. and ranboo just keeps on pounding, tommy’s pussy clenching and unclenching around his dick at a frenzied pace as he keeps tommy steady with one hand and uses the other to rub aggressively at his clit.</p><p>mouth wide open, spit trickling down his chin, tommy thinks he doesn’t know how to think anymore, not when the pleasure is whiting out his mind, turning his brain to mush, the painful orgasm leaving him speechless apart from whiny moans.</p><p>maybe letting ranboo have his way with him isn’t such a bad idea, after all.</p><p>-</p><p>the first thing ranboo notices when he awakens is the bruises.</p><p>there’s large, handprint-shaped bruises around tommy’s wrists, still fresh and purpling, welts left behind by sharp claws. <em> i must have done that, </em>ranboo thinks, horrified but also filled with a strange sense of giddiness poking at the base of his skull. </p><p>part of him knows he should wrench tommy’s head back when the boy nuzzles against his exposed length, mouthing at the side over one prominent vein. but he’s in shock, knees shaking under the pleasure as he tries to realise what in ender is even going on here, and he only comes back to reality when tommy takes the head of his cock in his mouth, suckling gently.</p><p>the boy moans at the salty taste, vibrations rattling through his dick, and ranboo fists his hands in tommy’s curls and drags him off quickly before the knot in his stomach snaps. he expects tommy to do something, anything, maybe make a snarky remark, possibly look up in confusion at the loss of being ranboo’s very own cockwarmer.</p><p>instead, tommy just sits there, a pleased little whimper falling from his mouth, hands clenched together in his lap, like a good little pet, peering up with baby blue eyes that plead for further instructions. “oh god, tommy,” ranboo mutters, disgust lapping at his skin just like how tommy had lapped at his dick. “are- are you okay? what happened, i was at my house and now i’m here, and you- and i-”</p><p>tommy tries to say something, but it comes out as a weak gurgle, hands reaching up so his nails can scratch at ranboo’s thighs through his dress pants. “ran-” he murmurs, developing into a begging chant that sounds so hoarse and so hot that ranboo fights off the urge to choke the boy with his cock. “ran, please, ran, ran, ran-”</p><p>his soft lips form each plea and something deep inside ranboo, so utterly feral in nature, wants to paint his pretty little mouth in cum. ranboo can’t tell where these thoughts are arising from, he doesn’t know why tommy is on his knees for him and him alone, and yet he can’t bring himself to care, not when the rut-induced haze is beginning to rise again, sweat sticking his white shirt to his chest. </p><p>tommy’s bushy tail wags behind him as ranboo tentatively brushes his fingers over the side of the boy’s face, the blonde nuzzling his nose into ranboo’s palm and looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, his soft thighs squeezing together to relieve the ever burning need in his gut. his gaze is blank and yet full of worship at the same time. “tommy,” ranboo tentatively whispers. “what did i do?”</p><p>“hmm?” ranboo’s thumb accidentally rubs against tommy’s bottom lip and he takes it into the wet cavern of his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the digit and sucking till it’s slick and wet. ranboo almost can’t bring himself to remove it, but he slides it out of tommy’s grasp, smearing spit across his cheek. “made me feel good. w-want more, ran, please. wan’ your cock.”</p><p>part of ranboo feels nothing but revulsion for himself, ready to cart himself off to the prison to leave himself at sam’s mercy. he highly doubts tommy asked for this, but then his enderman instincts spike up in intensity, taking over ranboo’s fragile mind, the need to breed spurring on each and every one of his actions.</p><p>he kneels down, barely conscious of his own movements, stare trailing from the eager glaze in tommy’s eyes all the way to the plush of his hickey-covered thighs. he doesn’t even have to ask before tommy is spreading his legs open and his raccoon ears perk up in excitement when he hears ranboo’s low groan. </p><p>the noise comes out without control as he takes in the sight of the sloppy cunt, dripping with a mix of tommy’s own wetness and ranboo’s unnatural release, purple-tinted cum leaking down between his ass cheeks. god, how many times has ranboo taken him already if he’s like <em> this, </em>bred full of seed, fucked dumb and obedient as if he’s ready to do anything ranboo asks him?</p><p>“you’re gorgeous, such a good little boy,” ranboo breathes out, mouth working against his own rationality. this is wrong, so wrong, and yet tommy smiles brightly at the praise. the boy’s feet are planted firmly on the ground as he reaches down and fingers the lips of his cunt, a glob of slick falling through the filth when tommy clenches down around nothing. “so ready for me.”</p><p>“wanna be good for you, just you,” tommy sighs, wiggling in anticipation as claws scrape against the underside of his thigh, ranboo’s thin tail winding around his ankle and raising it over his hip. tommy’s legs are spread wide and ranboo presses his hard cock against the slit, whining himself when tommy’s hole gives way so easily.  </p><p>ranboo can’t bring himself to look away from tommy’s pretty little cunt, puffy and red under the constant abuse, folds spread wide open to take all of him down to the hilt. tommy hiccups at every little push, small little babbles falling from his lips as his tongue lolls from the side of his mouth, and ranboo can’t help but wonder how many times he’s climaxed to be this out of his mind.</p><p>“why- why does this feel so good?” it’s a genuine question, tommy’s gasp rising up into a high-pitched squeal when ranboo rubs a claw over the lips of his cunt. he smears wet across the swollen skin, cum spilling from his hole every time ranboo pulls his hips back, hips twitching with overstimulation. “i- i- fuck, fuck, fuck, want you to keep on doing this for <em> fuck! </em>-ing forever.”</p><p>unable to reply, constant strings of ender language tumbling from his mouth, ranboo revels in the power high he feels having turned headstrong, loud-mouthed tommy into such a slut for cock. he thinks about tommy always being at his beck and call, guiding his folds open at any time of the day just so ranboo can abuse his pussy, and hisses, already on the verge of cumming.</p><p><em> i’ve broken him, </em>ranboo thinks, cock twitching at the thought. techno and phil had said something in passing once, about how obedience has always looked so good on tommy. ranboo thinks they were right.</p><p>ranboo rubs his cum-stained fingers over the ridge of tommy’s clit, pinching once, and watches in fascination as tommy screeches, body tensing up, cunt squirting and squeezing all over his cock. and ranboo can only fall as well, torn over the edge at the sight of tommy unravelling and blissed out, only managing a few more thrusts before he pulls out and splatters cum up tommy’s tummy.</p><p>they pant against each others’ mouths, but ranboo can feel his dick harden once more, the rut egging him on to claim every single inch of tommy’s body as his own, just all his to love and fuck. he dips one of his fingers down through the mess and rubs a little lower, bumping over the boy’s tight rim, yet untouched by ranboo’s cum-stained hand. </p><p>“you’re going to fuck me there too?” tommy asks. he sounds giddy, excited, staring cross-eyed at the fingers itching to delve into his soft ass. he’s breathing heavily, clearly on the verge of passing out, and yet he still begs for, mind completely lost to whatever spell ranboo has managed to put him under.</p><p>“d-do you want me to?” ranboo stutters, voice gaining an unnatural shril as he tries to stave off his enderman side that screams <em> mate, mate, mate, fuck him full of your cubs.  </em></p><p>tommy nods frantically, shoving his hips down so fast that ranboo’s finger sinks in to the first knuckle, the velvet walls of his hole eagerly tightening against the intrusion. and ranboo swallows, eyes glued to tommy’s hips bouncing down on his fingers, another sliding inside without tommy even seeming bothered at all about the likely ache. “w-want you to ruin all of me.”</p><p>ranboo thinks he already has. ranboo has ruined tommy and that’s absolutely a bad thing, right? it’s completely and utterly wrong of him. so, why is he still here, fucking the boy on his fingers? why hasn’t he stopped yet?</p><p><em> i can’t stop, </em> he thinks, as tommy’s shaking hands drag him down into another open-mouthed kiss. <em> i’m addicted and i think tommy is as well. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i immediately started writing this after posting the first chapter, had to leave it for most of march because i was busy with irl stuff, came back to it hating the first 2.5k so i had to rewrite it all, and rushed the ending because i was so sick of writing this. 11k words and a month plus a couple of weeks later, here it finally is!</p><p>i’m so worn out from writing this, so i’ll probably take a break for a couple of weeks before i get back to filling requests again :]</p><p>i don’t think this chapter has outright non-con in the same way the last did, but everything is very dubious for obvious reasons (i.e. mind break tag).</p><p>please note that this chapter also does include tiny references to one-sided sbi/tommy, which is presented as incest in the fic. if you want to avoid any mentions of it, please skip: 1) the paragraph starting with “or even the way techno and phil…”, and 2) the paragraph starting with “ranboo wonders, just what would the others think of such a scene?”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>tommy is crying, sobbing uncontrollably, the wet sobs bouncing off the walls of this man-made cave, echoing like a choir that sings of all the sinful pleasure rattling through his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tears clog his throat and swim down the curve of his flushed cheeks and he’s so messy that it leaves an ache behind in the center of his chest, trying not to drown in shame and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>even if he’s caught in waves of delight, shocks and sparks rippling up his spine, the netherrack is still scorching beneath the soles of tommy’s feet. it’s the crashing of two different sides, water against fire, human against hybrid, the pleasure lapping at tommy’s insides and the rough grip ranboo has on his bruised and battered hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but tommy is too weak to fight against him and in the end, he’s not even sure if he wants this to stop. the noise of his ass slapping against ranboo’s thighs, paired with the squishy, squelching noises caused by the cum that both coats ranboo’s cock and slicks down tommy’s legs, is making him burn a violent red that’s almost addictive in how it lights up his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy was once untouched. not pure by any means, but untouched at the very least. and now his cunt has been forced obscenely open, drooling out a mix of cum and his own juices, and there’s a dick slamming up into his once tight, unsullied ass. his abused rim is being defiled, fucked loose and messy and so wide there’s no longer an aggressive friction against his walls that would before send his mind into a spiral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck, fuck, fuck-” tommy swears, screeching a constant mantra, fingers clenched so tightly into the lapels of ranboo’s jacket that his knuckles are lily white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he lifts himself up on ranboo’s cock, hips juttering at the loss of the stretch, before dropping down harshly, grinding his ass lazily against the intrusion. there’s a sting from the lack of proper preparation, and yet the ache is so lovely that tommy finds himself begging like a common, well-used whore. “more, more please- ah, ah, ah-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo’s head drops against tommy’s shoulder, teeth scraping over the inch of skin visible from a tear in his shirt, hands gripping even harder around tommy’s tiny, breakable waist. there’s a dopey smirk on his lips as his pointed ears twitch at each beg that falls from tommy’s mouth, panting heavily as his climax slowly encroaches and clouds his mind until all he can think about is cumming in tommy’s gaping ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lost in delirium, his hips twitching up to each of tommy’s sluggish bounces, a howl escapes ranboo’s lips as he suddenly holds tommy down onto his dick, cum spilling from the tip and flooding his hole to the very brim from so deep inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and in turn tommy cries out, fingers scrambling to lock onto the hybrid’s shoulders as the mess slowly starts to seep out of the gap between ranboo’s still hard cock and tommy’s stretched rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hurts so good,” tommy slurs, thoughts bubbling out of his throat without his consent, each thrust further cracking the defences between the human part of his brain that rejects the rough treatment and the primal instincts that crave to get bred even harder. the animals, the creatures, that live deep inside of them both lean into the overstimulation as if it’s their lifeline, fueling the need that burns deep in their guts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“f-feel so.. full~” he’s whining, voice cracking with each and every shiver that runs up his spine. somehow still, ranboo is practically shaking with uncontained lust and as tommy rocks his hips down weakly against the hybrid’s lap, his moans turn into a scream, sharp nails circling his swollen clit. </span>
</p><p><span>it should hurt, and it does, but tommy still tenses, ass tightening just barely around ranboo’s cock as his cunt throbs through another orgasm. “oh god, oh fuck, ranboo, i can’t, i can’t - yes, yes, yes, </span><em>please-</em>”</p><p>
  <span>“can’t what?” ranboo croaks out, his voice edged with all the unnaturalness of a hostile enderman, eyes half-lidded as his shamelessly surveys the mess he’s made of the boy. his fingers don’t let up, claws prodding at his used slit and sinking in as his thumb rubs slowly over tommy’s sore clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>delight flashes in his gaze as he forces sharp cries up tommy’s throat and he looks more monster than human for a second. that shouldn’t make tommy want even more, but it does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“one minute you’re begging for more and the next you want me to pull out?” his voice pitches between low and high, warbling uncomfortably, as he slowly drags just an inch of his cock out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy’s rim clenches down in a desperate attempt to keep the two of them locked together, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment, tail wagging behind him in badly hidden anticipation, and the sight makes ranboo smirk. “you don’t even know what you want anymore, do you? did feeling me inside of you really turn you this dumb?”</span>
</p><p><span>it’s exactly</span> <span>the kind of thing that ranboo, the normal ranboo, not driven by heat or haze, would never say and that’s why it makes tommy’s heart race so uncontrollably that more of this probably won’t be good for his health. </span></p><p>
  <span>“not- dumb-” tommy barely manages to choke out. between the fingers in his pussy and the dick shallowly thrusting into his hole, he can barely breathe, sharp breaths shoved out of his lungs as he gasps for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can’t-!” tommy repeats again in a shrill cry, because it’s true. he can’t, can’t manage to get even more ruined that he’ll definitely lose his sanity, but ranboo will keep touching, will keep helping him hurtle over the edge. and as much as he hates it, this painful pleasure is becoming his brand new fixation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can’t think. i- i don’t want you to- i don’t want-” he keeps on trying to reject it, but ranboo’s fingers press against that spot deep inside and tommy shatters into pieces. “please break me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy’s voice is broken and tiny and nothing like himself, the loud, headstrong, fearless boy the smp will forever know him as moulded and corrupted into something delicate and fragile and so fucking shameless. ranboo growls, shifting around the tangled mess of their legs so he can plant his feet firmly against the ground and just slam his hips up against tommy’s well-fucked ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>purple cum smears across pale skin, stained over tommy’s thighs so thick it completely covers the bruising, dripping down to ruin the black fabric of ranboo’s pants. tommy wants to run his fingers over it, stroke it into his skin, feel it pumping down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re doing so good for me, little one,” ranboo purrs, voice a seductive tremor that should not sound so right falling from this boy’s lips. he nuzzles his nose down tommy’s cheeks, lapping at the tears that still fall from the corner of his wide, vacant eyes, the few that he can't manage to catch sizzling the curve of his chin. the term of endearment seems to spill out without the hybrid even realising but it makes butterflies flutter in tommy’s stomach, a little whimper escaping without warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘m not-” ranboo’s claws dig into the fragile skin of his hips, cutting pinpricks into his sides that are already so bruised from being held tightly in place as ranboo bounced tommy up and down on his dick, as if he’s just a cocksleeve. tommy’s tongue lolls out the side of his mouth at the sharp strike of pain, the next word coming out as a high-pitched squeak. “little!”</span>
</p><p><span>“maybe not in height, not next to </span><em>those</em> <span>humans.” ranboo’s mouth curls in disgust and something shivers over tommy’s spine. ranboo is sweet, he’s kind, he was even willing to give a second chance to those who caused doomsday, and yet here he is, bitter in the same vein that tommy often finds himself. </span></p><p>
  <span>they’ve always been rather similar, tommy thinks. two sides of the same coin, facing unfair treatment but with two different outcomes from those who wronged them. and yet ranboo, no matter how rut-crazed he must be, recognises tommy’s unjust endgame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but right now, in </span>
  <em>my</em>
  <span> arms, beneath </span>
  <em>my</em>
  <span> hands? you’re tiny, so small and pretty and all </span>
  <em>mine.</em>
  <span>” reverment drips from ranboo’s voice, almost breathless as he praises tommy, messy and cum-stained tommy, as something dainty and worth ruining. it makes tommy’s stomach tie into knots, or that might be the slight ache caused by his full insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo’s big hand comes to rest over his stretched-thin skin, pushing down on a protrusion that tommy didn’t have the coherency to notice till now. there’s a noticeable bulge there, from the copious loads ranboo has fucked into him, with his dick poking out through his tummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy’s fingers trail down over his own chest, gasping when he accidentally catches a sensitive bud with the tip of a nail, before they come to stop over ranboo’s own, feeling the protrusion through the gaps in between the hybrid’s long fingers. </span>
</p><p><span>“fucking hell, you really have ruined me,” he breathes out in astonishment, satisfaction swirling in his gut as he squirms on ranboo’s cock, hole shuddering as he frantically pets his fingers over the bump. “mmh, it’s sooo much~ i don’t know- hnh! so </span><em>f-full, </em><span>fuck-</span> <span>how- how you are even fitting inside?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“i-if i had found anyone else to mate, i would have destroyed them completely. they would have been too weak, too boring, never what i really wanted. but it’s always been you, toms, you and your stubborn spirit and your pretty little hole. you just wanted to get f-fucked so bad that you swallowed me right up, so needy that your body opened to take all of my c-cock.” ranboo teases him, leaning down to mouth over tommy’s neck once more, leaving a trail of slick spit and harsh bruises across his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy whimpers, because ranboo never curses, but he was having a hard time believing that this was ever ranboo in the first place. “but isn’t that what you wanted? you wanted to get addicted to this, you wanted to be ruined for anyone else. now, nothing else will ever fit inside of you again,” he whispers and tommy shivers, clutching at his shirt in desperation, raccoon ears flat against his head in submission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>at first, tommy didn’t think he wanted this, but he was wrong, wasn’t he? ranboo was right and that’s exactly why small globs of tommy’s slick continue to coat ranboo’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy knows that, with enough rest and regeneration potions, he’ll be good as new, as if his cherry was never popped, as if his walls were never misshapen and wide open enough to fit a fist. but tommy wants them to stay so loose, against all odds, against any sense of rationality, because the thought of having a cock inside of him that doesn’t threaten to fill him with so much cum that he could feel it in his throat is nothing but disappointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ranboo!” tommy squeals when the pace of the thrusts quicken once again, a claw tugging the torn collar of his shirt open to expose his soft skin, sharp fangs digging into the dip of his collarbone till blood trickles onto ranboo’s tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ranboo, ranboo, ranboo!” drool spills from the corner of his bitten red lips, mouth open in a constant series of whiny moans as tommy winds his finger into the longer strands of hair resting over ranboo’s nape, tugging in a weak attempt to push the other hybrid closer to another climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i wanna-” tommy sniffles on the pleasured tears that clog his throat, cutting himself off with a pitchy noise of pain when one of ranboo’s fangs catches a perky nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i- i might be-” ranboo pulls back to stare up into tommy’s eyes, gaze half-lidded, face twisted with dark hunger, and just that one look has tommy’s resolve shattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m all yours,” tommy shamelessly admits, grip growing weaker around ranboo’s hair, sliding down till his arms are looped loosely around his neck. “i- i’m addicted t-to you, i know i am, i fucking admit it, just please make me cum again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s not just an admission of his complete submission to ranboo, not that he really needed to admit anything given how eager he has been to take the hybrid’s cock, but it’s also a final one to himself. he turns limp in ranboo’s grasp, pliable as if he’s just a mindless doll, the small prickling of concern that had still held residence in the deepest parts of his mind submerged and drowned by the the fog of pleasure that overtakes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo growls, teeth still stuck in tommy’s skin, the sound reverberating through his overstimulated insides. it’s a deep, enderman-esque noise that just spurs tommy on to be so straightforward, his usual lack of filter kicking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i wan’ you to do whatever you like with me. y-you could sit me on your dick in front of the - ah, fuck! - the entire smp and i don’t think i’d mind, don't think i’d c-care who would see.” the words spill out between shaky moans, barely audible above the sound of tommy’s racing heartbeat, the barrier that had kept them trapped inside tommy’s troubled head broken by the constant sparks of pleasure running up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i want to be fucked stupid till i can’t think about anything but you. please just use me, break me, turn me into a toy, do bloody anything you like, i don’t care, just don’t fucking stop, all i want is for you to fill me up again-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>claws dig harshly into tommy’s scalp as ranboo rips his head down into a sloppy kiss, tongue practically shoved down the boy’s throat, his arm tight around his waist to keep tommy pinned to his chest so there would be no chance of escaping his grasp. and then, with one last thrust, ranboo buries deep inside of him, balls plush against his sore ass, releasing his last few spurts of cum that has tommy choking of his own mewls as one last orgasm is forced to ripple through his lax limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m not letting go of you again,” ranboo snarls against tommy’s lips, teeth scraping the red-raw edges of his mouth. “you belong to me, tommy. you’re my mate, </span>
  <em>mine.</em>
  <span>” the words make faint arousal spike up in the pit of tommy’s tummy, even though he knows he is far too sore to find the energy for another orgasm. tommy is nothing but ranboo’s now. he thinks that sounds quite nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo, panting against tommy’s shoulder, finally, finally seems to soften as he blinks away the lust-fueled haze from his eyes. he’s returning back to reality now and it’s obvious in how his stance becomes a little more-awkward, fumbling as he gently puts his hands on tommy’s bruised and bloody hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>slowly, ranboo lifts tommy off his cock, his black-and-white cheeks flushing purple as the cum follows, gushing down over his dick as he finally leaves tommy empty and loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry, sorry,” he mumbles when tommy whimpers in pain, the feeling of his rubbed raw walls being touched and shifted far too overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo carefully props the boy up against the wall, keeping his hips tilted up with one hand as he leans in to press a kiss to tommy’s forehead. the position does nothing to prevent the puddle of cum slowly forming beneath tommy’s ass, droplets staining the fur of his tail. “you did so well, but i need to touch you just a little more, okay? i need to clean you up first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo dips his hand down between tommy’s spread legs, dragging his fingers through the filth and letting it slide down to pool in his palm. but then the hybrid finds himself staring down at his own hand, realising that while getting tommy comfortable is important, he has nothing to properly rid them both of the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i didn’t think this through,” ranboo awkwardly laughs, trying to figure out if it's worth getting the enderchest out of his inventory just in case he can use something in there. “i guess i’ll just have to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but then he is gasping, pupils shaking wildly, as tommy’s weak grasp curls around his wrist and brings ranboo’s cum-stained fingertips to his lips, tongue darting out to have a taste. tommy has been thoroughly bred in both of his holes but he’s still clutching for more even as sleep threatens to take him and that revelation makes ranboo snap once more. he bends down, curls his tongue up over tommy’s splayed open cunt and lets the taste of his own release invade his own mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sensitive, tommy cries out under the long drag of ranboo’s tongue across his folds, but he’s quickly shut up when ranboo meets his stare straight on and crowds tommy against the wall, letting the cum drip down into tommy’s panting mouth. their lips glide into a kiss that’s too dirty for their own good, but tommy can’t find it in himself to care, letting ranboo take over every inch of his mouth as his eyelids flutter shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, ranboo?” tommy mumbles when their lips separate, cum sticking to the corners of his mouth, eyes dozy and lazy as ranboo pulls back and wipes his own mouth with his sleeve. he looks up at the other’s face and finds something there, an emotion he can’t quite put a name to, but one that feels a little bit like a mix of longing and regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy just hears one last <em>vwhoop</em> before the entire world blurs around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo is a monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s known that for years now. it really should sting a little less by now but the revelation always catches him off guard, when he passes by a pool of water he cannot touch and catches the reflection of all of his inhuman features. ranboo finds it far too easy to forget but the truth always manages to catch up to him, regardless of how far he runs from l’manburg’s crater or how deeply he hides himself away in the caves of the smp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there might be warm, fuzzy feelings buzzing like little bees in his chest, but he cannot ignore his own sins any longer. god, what will tubbo think of him, another friend who betrayed tommy just like the rest of them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but ranboo can’t help it. he’s a monster, but he’s a little bit human too and humans are nothing but selfish creatures. and so he’ll keep on being selfish, for just a little while longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the cottage he has teleported to is brand new, a freshly-made structure that pre-rut ranboo had poured his blood, sweat and tears into crafting before the urge to mate had inhabited him. a little den far off from anyone else on the server, just for him and the mate he’d never thought he would get his hands on. there’s an abundance of flowers lining the pathway, for ranboo’s nervous habit is gardening till he can no longer feel his fingers, and a bench situated by the lakeside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s a lovely place. the sight of it makes ranboo feel a little sick, given how it’s pretty demeanour is offset by the fucked sore tommy who has collapsed into his chest, groaning as his head spins at the sudden change in scenery. tommy, who ranboo had never wanted to force into this. he assumed he’d spent his rut here alone, desperately grinding his hips into the bedsheets. instead, he broke tommy to pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo will put him back together. he’ll try his best, for tommy deserves this much at least. he needs to be taken care of, his clothes nothing but rags that barely cling to his body, cum still trickling down the inside of his trembling legs, his fingers curled into ranboo’s shirt to keep himself steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>shrugging off his suit jacket, still sticky from their recent activities, ranboo wraps it around tommy’s skinny shoulders to keep him at least a little bit protected from the harsh weather that seems to be plaguing the server as of late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tommy,” he murmurs softly, careful to keep his voice quiet so he doesn’t disturb the haze the boy seems to be completely stuck in, nose pressed into ranboo’s chest and eyes unseeing. “we’re going to go inside and then, i can clean you up, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo tries to shuffle forward across the grass, hands over tommy’s waist to help guide the boy towards the door, but tommy whimpers at the slightest single shift of his ankle. freezing, ranboo curls his arm more securely around tommy’s back, leaning down to whisper quietly. “what’s wrong? does something hurt?” he asks, tone flooded with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“um,” tommy croaks and ranboo can’t help but wince because god, the boy sounds wrecked even in just that one small sound. he seems to twitch nervously, fingers stuttering against ranboo’s shirt, ducking his head down even further so that ranboo can only just see the flustered blush crawl up to the side of his face. “i maybe, kinda can’t feel my legs? at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh,” ranboo simply utters, running a hand through tommy’s curls as if it could soothe any of the pain. “i can carry you, if that’s alright?” with each word he says, ranboo keeps his voice level and almost sickly sweet, always using questions rather than commands. it makes tommy a little less tense, sinking into ranboo’s hold as he nods shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>carefully, with enough power to lift tommy up but not enough pressure to add even more handprint-shaped bruises to his skin, ranboo locks his hands around tommy’s thighs and drags him up into his arms. tommy wraps his gangly limbs around ranboo’s shoulders and hips, clinging onto him like a koala, the fur of his ears tickling ranboo’s neck as he buries his face there and refuses to let go, as if ranboo will vanish if his touch ever leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy is far too light, so easy to manhandle. ranboo could pin him against the cottage’s outer wall and fuck him till he’s dizzy and dumb and tommy could do absolutely nothing to stop his manic thrusts. but ranboo knows that this is the only slightly subdued rut talking, not his rationality, and he knocks open the door with the tip of his shoe, kicking it shut behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the cottage is somewhat small, given that ranboo didn’t have the time or the building experience to make anything grandiose. all the rooms are connected to each other by a long hallway, marked with signs in case ranboo’s amnesia decides to rear its ugly head again. ranboo bypasses the kitchen, the lounge and the chest room before he can find the bathroom, awkwardly holding tommy with one arm so he can twist the doorknob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the bathroom is fairly shoddy, ranboo will admit. but there’s running water at least and a tub that’s long enough for tommy to soak in, not that ranboo finds himself frequently using such a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m going to put you down now, okay?” ranboo loosens his grip on tommy just slightly and lets himself smile fondly when tommy lets out a touch-starved whine, even if he doesn’t deserve to be so pleased. “if you feel unsteady, you should lean against the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tentatively, tommy touches the tip of his toes to the floor, large hands on his waist to keep him balanced as he presses the base of his feet down, letting out a small hiss of pain. his baby blue eyes peer up, searching for some kind of guidance, his brain clearly still fuzzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>like this, he’s strangely soft, pliable, nothing like the headstrong soldier who would win screaming matches purely because of his volume. it’s a good look on him, but ranboo thinks everything looks good on tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>once tommy is stable on his feet, he reaches up, tugging at ranboo’s sleeve when the hybrid threatens to turn away from him. the boy seems a little more skittish, now that he’s been fucked down to his basic instincts, and ranboo can’t help but coo at the fragility he’s never showcased before. ranboo takes the smaller hand in his own and presses a kiss on the curve of his wrist, right against his pulse, before trailing his lips up his palm and right to his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m just going to fill the bath, tommy,” ranboo murmurs against the slightly rough skin of his hand, looking up through the hair that falls over his eyes to watch as tommy slowly relaxes, the stress melting from his muscles. he drags his fingers up over tommy’s bare arm, revelling in the small shivers that seem to follow his touch, before he reaches up to thumb over the corner of a fluffy ear. “i’ll be right here still, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t expect to take a single step and feel tommy’s trembling arms wind around his middle, desperately clutching at the front of his white shirt as he buries his still tear-soaked face into the curve of ranboo’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>heart twinging, he awkwardly pats tommy’s hands, waddling forward with a boy, his boy, his mate, refusing to stop clinging for fear of something ranboo cannot pinpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>threading one set of fingers through tommy’s own, he reaches out with his other hand to twist the tap on, careful to edge a fine balance between hot and cold, considering how scorching the nether must have been against tommy’s human skin. ranboo dips a finger beneath the stream of water, hissing at the sting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it feels fine, although ranboo admittedly can’t really tell with how his skin burns at the contact. there’s not much more he can do than this, not when he didn’t exactly plan to bring any bath bombs or analeptic potions with him. and so he spins on his heel, trying not to coo at tommy’s confused gaze, the tip of nose still pressed against the folds in ranboo’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo tugs gently at the scraps that remain of tommy’s trademark shirt, the material falling off at barely any pressure. and then he hooks his hands around tommy’s thighs, cradling him to his chest as if he’s just a silly babe, who still needs help with such simple tasks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“there we go,” ranboo croons, rubbing his nose across tommy’s cheek, the boy biting his bottom lip as he snuggles into the other’s much stronger and more straightforward touches. “you’re such a good boy for waiting, aren’t you? i’ll put you in the bath now, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>receiving no response other than tommy just tightening his grip on the cotton fabric that covers his shoulders, ranboo carefully lowers the boy into the water, gritting his teeth at the shocks of pain running over the skin of his arms, thankfully not digging any deeper beneath the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the same cannot be said for the torture ranboo must have enacted on tommy, the bubbles coating small patches of the tub doing barely anything to cover the bruised state of tommy’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“need help, little one?” ranboo asks, voice soft and sweet, as tommy seems to sway a little, eyes unfocused as he stares aimlessly at the bathroom wall. tommy doesn’t reply, so ranboo kneels beside the tub, cupping water in his hands that quiver at the nipping pain, tilting his palms till the water cascades down to wash away the sweat, cum and little bits of dirt that coats tommy’s dozy form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re hurting yourself,” tommy sleepily frowns, a little more lucid now that ranboo’s claws are bumping against his scalp as the hybrid’s hands run through his tangled hair. ranboo just hums, making sure to erase all evidence of those few hours spent deep in the nether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy clearly isn’t appreciative of his lack of care for himself, his hands grabbing at the air to rip ranboo’s limbs far away from the water, although ranboo just keeps dodging tommy’s weak attempts, smirking when the blonde’s lips pout in a show of petulant frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s - um, it’s only fair.” ranboo tries to be nonchalant, but he is incapable of being anything but awkward and the words come out slightly stilted, his eyes and mouth scrunched into a clumsy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy doesn’t seem at all placated and ranboo’s breath hitches, as tommy finally wraps his fingers around ranboo’s faltering arm and presses his lips against the small purple-ish blisters forming on his white skin, before nibbling at the hybrid’s fingers with his little fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy is unfair, ranboo thinks. absolutely, entirely unfair, he laments as he takes a fluffy towel off a nearby railing and wraps it over tommy’s shoulders. dragging tommy up into his embrace, cradling him as droplets of water drip across the floor and down ranboo’s legs, the sting luckily muted by the fabric of his pants, ranboo carries tommy out of the bathroom and into the makeshift bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the bed is already covered in a makeshift nest, formed of a copious amount of woollen blankets and spare clothing ranboo had lying around in his closet. the few books on mating that ranboo had managed to borrow from phil’s library without the avian noticing had detailed a few things on how to keep any possible mates content and full of warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it must have worked, drowning the new room with ranboo’s own scent, because when ranboo carefully deposits tommy down onto the sheets, he curls up eagerly there, tail wagging and nose twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tommy? toms?” ranboo calls out, trying not to chuckle when tommy’s big blue eyes peer up at him, nose still dug into one of ranboo’s old suit jackets, so cute and soft as he begins to bury himself beneath the pile of shirts that would look so big draped over tommy’s skinny frame. “i’m going to get some potions to help with the bruising. just lie here and look all pretty for me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the boy doesn’t answer properly again, just barely nods his head before going back to soaking in ranboo’s scent. ranboo smiles, walking around the edge of the bed and dragging open a drawer there full of hastily-made potions. as the sheets rustle beside him, ranboo picks a glass bottle filled with a shimmering pink liquid, and awkwardly climbs onto the bed, too long legs tumbling over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>knees planted next to tommy’s hips, ranboo finds himself dragged down as tommy pokes his head out of the nest and clutches at the edge of his sleeve, their lips meeting in a short peck that soothes the enderman instincts still itching at the back of his mind. pressing a kiss to the space between tommy’s eyebrows, ranboo manages to shuffle a pillow beneath the blonde’s ass, elevating his hips so he can properly see any damage inflicted on tommy’s easily blemished skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it shouldn’t be a pretty sight, but ranboo finds himself kind of enthralled by the claws marks and sore spots from their clashing skin rubbing harshly together. he pours some of the potion onto the pads of his fingers and gently massages it into the swollen skin surrounding the lips of tommy’s cunt, before smearing some on the bruises circling his rim, careful to not accidentally scratch the splotches of chafing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo’s pointed ears twitch nervously at the sight, unsure if he loves these intimately hidden signs of tommy being owned, or hates who he is and what he has become if he was so easily taken by the urge to take and take without even asking beforehand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sighing, trying to shake the more heavy thoughts away to be dealt with when tommy isn’t curled up right in front of him, ranboo helps trickle the remains of the potion down the boy’s throat, threading his spare fingers through a damp curl that falls over tommy’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo barely has time to place the empty bottle on the nightstand before tommy, suddenly having gained some strength in his limbs, is crawling over him, planting his face directly into the crook of ranboo’s shoulder. his thin arms wind around ranboo’s neck, a leg slung over ranboo’s hip as tommy snuggles closer to the warmth that endermen will always exude to their chosen ones. </span>
</p><p><span>ranboo can’t help but let out little pleased chirps, beaming with his fangs on display, his instincts forming of a happy chant in the back of his head of </span><em>mate, mate, mate,</em> <span>pleased by the easy affection. rubbing his cheek across tommy’s temple, fingers tracing over the teeth-shaped wound that scars the boy’s neck, ranboo loses himself in all the sweeter sides of love. </span></p><p>
  <span>his large hands pet at tommy’s ears, carefully rubbing against where they meet his curly hair, trying not to grin too widely as tommy preens and pushes into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s a shame that in the midst of this peaceful moment, something stirs inside of ranboo once more and he finds himself stilling beneath tommy’s nuzzling. the fond feelings of before has turned into an incessant warbling of </span>
  <em>claim, claim, claim </em>
  <span>that pounds at the base of his skull, fingers twitching against tommy’s throat, his tail thrashing as much as it can being crushed beneath his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo shifts awkwardly, trying hard to not let his growing erection push against tommy’s thigh. he’s marked enough skin, claimed enough of tommy’s samity, broken the boy beyond recognition. ranboo does not need to anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can feel you, you know,” tommy grumbles and ranboo freezes beneath him, but before he can muster up any excuses, tommy has rolled onto his back, spreading one palm across the back of one of his thighs. he holds them up and to the side, squashed together, as tommy’s bony fingers cup ranboo’s chin and tilts his head till their eyes meet. “you can just fuck my thighs if you’re so worried about hurting me, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh,” ranboo utters simply, watching as tommy’s arms shake with the strain of trying to hold himself open for ranboo’s use. and well, ranboo is too weak of a man to refuse, quickly crowding tommy against the sheets, curling one hand around both of tommy’s ankles. tommy has always been a bit scrawny, but he had at least some muscle before exile. now, he’s ridiculously deconditioned, and his thighs are soft and almost squishy to the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo scrapes his fangs against the back of tommy’s shin, a barely there sting of pain that makes tommy’s legs twitch in his grasp and a whine crawl up the boy’s throat. skin still slightly damp, the initial slide of ranboo’s dick between his thighs is just a tiny bit smoother than it could have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo forces himself to stay at a slow and steady pace that’s enough on its own to have him tumbling over the edge, rather than risking overstimulating tommy to the point of permanent hurt. not that the change from the prior ferocious rocking of his hips to something much more calm seems to have lessened the pleasure, given that tommy has fisted a hand in his own hair, tugging at the tip of his furry ears as he shivers and rocks against ranboo’s thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, ah, ah-” the boy lets out little noises each time the head of ranboo’s cock bumps against his clit, his whimpers raising a little in volume as ranboo sucks small marks into the curve of his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>those bites become a little harsher, more teeth and less soothing tongue, as ranboo’s climax encroaches, his cock so sensitive from the erratic early states of his rut. and so it doesn’t take long for ranboo to growl, eyes flashing vibrant red and green, as somehow even more cum spills from his tip, coating tommy’s cunt, slipping into intimate cracks and leaving his inner thighs painted with cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he thrusts once, twice more, riding out the orgasm that rattles through his overworked form, before letting tommy’s trembling legs fall around his hips, humming happily as he trails the tips of his fingers through the mess splattered on tommy’s tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it takes him a while to realise that tommy’s eyes have fluttered shut, his face peacefully blank, so fucked out from the constant spasms of overwhelming delight as ranboo continued to abuse his poor clit that he couldn’t keep himself awake any longer. and ranboo just smiles down at his mate, pressing another kiss to the boy’s chest, not even bothering to clean up any of his mess as he settles down for sleep himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“rest well, my tommy,” ranboo whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s not a normal occurrence to wake up to a passed out enderman hybrid curled around your back, his half-hard cock still nudging at the gap between your thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not normal for tommy, at least. the minute he had realised what the ache at the base of his spine and the cooling mess between his legs was, his face had burned red and he’d scrambled out from the bed, not expecting his aching limbs to fail him. luckily, ranboo is a heavy sleeper and the crash hadn’t stolen him from his slumber, so tommy had all the time in the world to drag himself up off the floor and trip over himself in a rush to drag some clothes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>whatever he had been wearing the day prior was likely in pieces back in that nether cave, and so tommy had no other option but to drag on whatever spare shirt and pants he managed to snatch from the nest ranboo was lazing on. tommy tried to ignore how the shirt’s sleeves passed the tip of his fingers, how he had to roll up the hem of ranboo’s dress pants till he could finally walk safely, how huge the hybrid is even in comparison to totally 6ft 3” tall tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tried being the key word, for he left the cabin somehow with an even brighter blush on his cheeks, clutching his communicator in his shaky hands, trying not to fall over as he used his communicator’s map to return back to that barren hut he still calls his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but even there, even back where the beginning of his time on this server took place, tommy couldn’t erase the memories of manhandling and a dick settled deep in his guts and he spent the next day locked away, ignoring tubbo or sam knocking against his door, whimpering as he scooped out globs of purple cum from both of his very loose holes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy would never admit it out loud, but he may have licked some of the release off the tip of his fingers, curious for another taste, before aggressively rubbing his clit till he squirted all over the dirt shack’s floor, wishing ranboo was there with his ridiculously big cock so tommy had something to warm his empty insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>here he is, big man tommyinnit, reduced to a slut who begs to get raped harder. that shouldn’t be his reality, not when he’s the hero of l’manburg and the boy who locked away a tyrant admin. but tommy is nothing more than just a plain old raccoon, a little bit more nimble than the average human and a natural thief, but not overbearingly tall with the ability to transport at will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo may be lanky, limbs overly long in imitation of the endermen he derives from, but there’s a strength in his limbs that doesn’t match his build. of course tommy could never fight against that and in the end, part of tommy no longer wants to, clinging on to the memory of ranboo railing him down to nothing but a whorish toy, and then the almost overwhelming affection that had followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy can’t remember the last time he was willingly pulled into a hug, and yet ranboo so easily picked him up and carried him close, head tucked beneath the hybrid’s chin. for a time, tommy was beginning to think that his own touch was so repulsive but ranboo has proved that wrong, perhaps in the worst way possible if it wasn’t for how tommy’s heart twists in want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and now, every time he sees ranboo walking his way on the prime path, eyes lighting up in recognition when he catches a glimpse of tommy’s soft ears from around a corner, tommy will turn and run with his tail between his legs. he tries to ignore the longing swirling in his gut, but heat will always pool between his legs and his inner raccoon would scream out to be mated all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s so ready to be bred full of ranboo’s cum, ready to become swollen as his womb is stuffed with seed. tommy’s instincts have drove him desperate to the point he once almost collapsed onto his knees right then and there in front of his hotel as ranboo passed by, wanting so badly to take the hybrid’s long cock down his throat and show anyone who walked upon the scene just exactly why he’s the owner of ranboo’s full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s irrational, driven by a part of him that he cannot contain. tommy is just sixteen, he does not need to be assaulted just to become a breeding sow. but he also happens to be the unwilling owner of animal-like instincts that leave him craving for a mate to make him knocked up by the time mating season is finally over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>there’s nothing he can truly do about that except distract himself and most days he finds himself in snowchester, busying himself with small little errands that tubbo sends him off on. he’s busy setting up a new bee den when his mind decides it’s a good idea to strike him with the urge to ride ranboo’s cock once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“stupid- fucking- instincts-“ tommy grumbles to himself between heavy breaths, the wooden logs clutched in his arms somehow much heavier than they would have been just a single year ago. his human body is weak, and the raccoon nestled into the deepest reaches of his head likes to shriek for him to get laid. tommy feels like out of his family he’s got the short end of the stick.</span>
</p><p><em>but you liked it, didn’t you?</em> <span>the traitorous part of his mind coos. </span><em>you can’t keep lying to yourself. it’s not just your instincts, it’s all of you. you’ve wanted him ever since he visited you in exile and dragged you into a hug and you protested the entire time but really you just wished he would push you down into the sand and fu-</em></p><p>
  <span>“shut the fuck up,” tommy hisses under his breath, dropping the logs into a pile on the ground and digging his nails into his palms, as if such meager pain will keep him a little more calm. his own thoughts don’t know how to keep quiet and now he gets to experience firsthand how apparently annoying his own rambling is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you alright, tom?” tubbo asks, scrubbing a few flakes of frost out of his own hair as he surveys the work they’ve done so far and, inevitably, the worn-out-looking tommy stuck in the middle of it. this is his best friend, after all, and of course tubbo can tell that something is wrong after taking a single glance at tommy’s conflicted eyes. “i didn’t want to mention it but you’ve been acting a little off since last week…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy tries not to let the embarrassment overtake him, but he’s been feeling flustered ever since he stumbled out of that cottage. tubbo had knocked on tommy’s door that day, just to check up on his wellbeing as his few comrades have taken to doing (particularly sam and puffy, as his accidental parental figures). tommy hopes to prime that tubbo did not hear his needy whines as he slipped a few fingers inside himself to replace that hollow feeling with something, anything, that could relieve a slightest bit of the ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry, tubzo. just… haven’t been able to sleep all that well, that’s all.” it’s not a lie, for once, not even a tiny white one. nightmares have not been plaguing him as of late, however. instead, he wakes up with sticky thighs, the phantom feeling of ranboo digging his teeth into tommy’s easily broken skin still there even seven days later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“um, it might not be much help, but you can stay here if you want!” tubbo says excitedly, bouncing on the heels of his feet with a kind of childish eagerness tommy hasn’t witnessed since l’manburg got blown up for the first time. a smile involuntarily graces tommy’s face at the silly idea of a sleepover. maybe with tubbo around, he’ll be too preoccupied to think of ranboo and his stupidly handsome face. “it’ll be just like old times again-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tubbo cuts himself off with a sharp noise of irritation, his brow furrowing in a habit that had become commonplace as soon as tubbo became president and had to deal with everyone else getting on his nerves. tommy peeks over his shoulder and groans, because of course the syndicate would only decide to visit when tommy is here. great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fight or flight instincts immediately kicks in, because tommy is unfortunately this server’s punching bag. niki has been desperately trying to kill him for weeks and phil and techno, while not actively plotting his death, honestly probably wouldn’t even mind if their supposed son/brother got caught in the crossfire of their war for anarchy. and ranboo-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy should not think any more about ranboo. ”you should probably head off, toms,” tubbo says and tommy raises an eyebrow at the intense surge of anger clear in his tone, not that tommy can really blame him for being irritated by the syndicate's appearance. still, he’s caught off guard, but the apprehension fades when tubbo faces him with a genuine smile. “don’t worry, i can handle them by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“um…” tommy takes one look at the darkness he can already tell is brewing behind techno’s skull mask and decides that running for the hills might be better for the sake of his own health. “just be careful, big man,” he settles for muttering, just loud enough for only tubbo. “you know what they’re like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>or what three of them are like, at least. perhaps tommy should be a little more afraid of ranboo given the circumstances, but tommy is well aware that the enderman would never hurt tubbo. and, shamefully, he’s a little bit too lost in casting his gaze over ranboo’s long fingers that look as if they could swallow up his entire waist to even think about having any self-preservation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>those fingers taper off into claws and tommy blinks in confusion when he realises that they are digging into the hybrid’s palms, red and green blood streaking over his white and black skin. tentatively, tommy trails his gaze up to ranboo’s face, lingering slightly on the fangs that poke out of his mouth, and finds himself just barely holding himself back from flinching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo’s face is pinched and tommy swallows when he realises the hybrid’s eyes are burning as they focus on tommy and tommy alone. tommy can’t help but wonder if ranboo is angered because tommy has spent the last week escaping whenever the hybrid even just looked in his direction or is envious of his and tubbo’s easy friendship. the idea of someone being jealous over him would have tommy laughing, if it wasn’t for the darkness that hides behind ranboo’s strained smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy shifts his balance from foot to foot, fidgeting anxiously even if he should be long gone by now. he’s pinned down by ranboo’s heavy gaze and tubbo clearly notices something is wrong. his best friend curls his fingers around tommy’s wrist, uttering a small noise of concern, and tommy watches with anticipation as ranboo’s eyes flash with an emotion far too dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he can’t stay here any longer. tommy pats tubbo’s hands placatingly while he offers up an almost uncomfortable smile, before spinning around on his heels and rushing off into the trees that surround snowchester. wind rushes around his ears, rustling the branches that lie overhead, and tommy presses his side flat against a nearby tree, soaking in the solace as he breathes heavily from sprinting far too fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>all is well until there is a crunch of a leaf beneath a boot behind him and tommy freezes, not wanting to turn to face the only one who keeps chasing after him, the only one who could break down tommy’s stubborn walls with a single glance. “what the fuck do </span>
  <em>you </em>
  <span>want?” he spits out, forcing vitriol into his tone even as his voice wavers, hands shaking against the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i wanted to apologise,” ranboo mumbles and just the smallest hint of sincerity in his voice has tommy’s resolve growing weaker and weaker. “not that saying sorry would really do much-” tommy snorts at the understatement, hoping he’s good enough of an actor to hide how mild and timid being in front of this boy makes him feel. “but i- i hurt you, a lot, and i know you probably don’t want to talk at all, and i don’t blame you for that, i don’t, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m surprised you even remember,” tommy interjects, aware it might be a bit of a low blow to bring up ranboo’s chronic case of amnesia. but prime does tommy wish the hybrid would just forget already and tommy would finally be the only living person left with the knowledge of just how desperate tommy-danger-kraken-innit is for cock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>peering back over his shoulder just for a tiny glimpse, tommy finds ranboo scratching the back of his neck, tail twitching nervously behind him as his vibrant eyes stare off into the distance just so he can avoid looking directly at tommy’s ire. “i think it would be impossible even for me to forget that,” ranboo says softly and tommy holds back a whine when his raccoon calls out in touch starvation for ranboo’s arms to hold him close once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“w-well, apology not excepted, thank you very m-much-” tommy stumbles over his own words, cursing himself for stuttering as he starts to quiver due to the biting cold. snowchester’s stone brick paths are lined with lanterns that help stave off a little bit of the chill, but this forest is untouched and the ice can easily slip through the tears in the sleeves of his soft jacket.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tommy, are you alright?” ranboo takes a few steps forward, clearly put off by tommy’s somewhat uncharacteristic behaviour. sure, he got quiet in isolation, but he was always firm in his words, hesitating and holding his tongue but never stammering. “you’re shaking… are you cold? sick? do you need- do you want me to go get tubbo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m fine,” tommy forces out through gritted teeth, unable to bring himself to cast his eyes anywhere but ranboo’s face, hoping the overgrown hair falling into his view manages to hide how full of want his gaze is. “even if i wasn’t, it’s none of your fucking business, ranboob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>false bravado smothers his tone, but it strengthens the fake conviction just enough for ranboo to not become too suspicious. “i know it’s not, i’m sor-“ and then the suspicion arises after all, for ranboo’s nostrils flare, ears twitching curiously as he stares down through half-lidded eyes. “sorry,” he finishes, a little more flat now, tilting his head to the side as tommy squirms beneath his scrutiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo’s scent is intoxicating, invading tommy’s senses, leaving him easily drunk in the other’s presence. it’s something cotton-candy sweet mixed with a bitter sourness, clashing just like the two halves of ranboo’s bi-coloured skin. it shouldn’t work, but it does solely because it’s ranboo and tommy is a weak, weak man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“why are you- you smell like you-” ranboo’s pupils dilate and tommy shivers with something he thinks is equal parts fear and lust, wet leaking through tommy’s boxers and beginning to dampen the fabric. he hadn’t noticed his own arousal buzzing just beneath his skin and he had completely forgotten the sharp sense of smell that must come with being a mob hybrid, able to catch the changing tide of emotions so a predator knows exactly when to pounce. “...like you want me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hahaha,” tommy laughs nervously, his cackle sounding more hysterical than amused. “i have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, big man, so if you could just head on back to your syndicate pals, that would be great-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo suddenly bends down till their eyes meet and tommy squeaks, caught off guard by the hands clasping over his shoulders, his weak knees barely able to hold up his own weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“why do you even want me after what i did?” ranboo asks, desperate for answers, emotions torn apart in all different directions. there’s a twitch to his fingers, as if he wishes to drag his hands back far, far away from tommy, but he physically can’t, nails hooked in the fabric of tommy’s jacket. the glaze to his eyes is almost manic, as he fails to grasp just why tommy is yearning for the one who assaulted him just a week prior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he will probably never understand, because tommy is the only one who could explain why and even he doesn’t get it either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can’t exactly control it, dickhead!” tommy huffs, trying to convey an anger in his words that he does not have the energy to actually emit. it’s not exactly convincing, but it will have to do for the sake of tommy’s pride. “it’s just these stupid hybrid instincts messing with me, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i expected you to lash out, attack me, just scream at me or something. but you- you just avoided me. is that why?” a soft flush spreads over tommy’s nose and cheeks as he presses his chin to his chest and refuses to respond, fiddling with his own fingers. ranboo sighs, releasing his grip, rubbing a palm over his face wearily. “tommy, i… i hurt you. and if you want me to, i’ll stay away from now on. i think that’s for the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no, wait!” tommy calls out without even thinking it through when ranboo takes his first step in stalking back to behind the treeline. his fingers reach out and clutch with barely any strength at the edge of ranboo’s cloak, fur slipping through the gaps in his hands. “um… uh… i-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy clenches his eyes shut, willing the embarrassment and shame away, but then two fingers hook beneath his chin to tilt his head far enough back that all of his trembling features are on full display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tommy.” ranboo breathes out his name as if he is worthy of prayer, deserving of worship, and the sole receiver of ranboo’s devotion. it makes tommy’s stomach tie into unforgiving knots, resisting the urge to whine as a large, warm hand cups his cheek. “is it… really just your instincts? is that really all this is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t know,” tommy admits, trying to ignore the way his heart jumps when ranboo leans down and kisses his forehead gently, fingers clinging loosely to ranboo’s white shirt. he wants to pull him in and push him away all at the same time and it’s making him go crazy. “and i don’t really care. i don’t care whether or not i really want this. i don’t care if you’ve made me lose my mind. i just want to be yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>against better judgement on both sides, they find their long limbs tangled into a messy embrace. ranboo presses his lips softly to tommy’s own, until the blonde’s bottom lip ceases its quivering and tommy finally curls his arms around ranboo’s middle, clutching hopelessly at the enderman’s suit jacket. ranboo in turn threads a hand through tommy’s curls, cupping the back of his head as his other hand settles on tommy’s spine, holding him close and content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s soft, at first. less full of that ravaging lust that had reduced ranboo to something feral, and more full of the love that had fueled ranboo’s movements all the way back in that homely cottage. but that softness doesn’t last long, not when ranboo is pushing a thigh between tommy’s legs, propping the boy up against the tree as he licks into his mouth, the wet noises of their mouths meeting reverberating through the chill air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ender, tommy,” ranboo gasps when he pulls back, saliva stringing between their tongues, keeping them connected. spit stains his chin and tommy thrusts his neck up to reach his skin with his tongue, lapping until ranboo manages to drag him away by the hair. he rubs a thumb across the seam of tommy’s lips, claw catching at the boy’s cupid’s bow. “i think i could keep looking at you like this forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“less looking, more touching, big man,” tommy demands and ranboo rolls his eyes at the almost childishly commanding tone, small smile widening into a sharp grin when he grabs tommy by the wrists and spins the boy around with a high-pitched squeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the bark scrapes uncomfortably against his skin and tommy opens his mouth to complain, but a moan tumbles out instead, as ranboo drags down the neckline of tommy’s fluffy jacket and typical shirt, exposing the expanse of his bony shoulders to the cold air. right there, where the shape of his teeth is still embedded in tommy’s skin, he nips at the scar, soothing the long gone ache with swipes of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo fumbles with the edge of tommy’s jacket as he collapses to his knees, still tall enough half on the ground that he can kiss over the ridges of tommy’s spine, yanking his tail out of the way with a sharp tug that makes shocks run up to the base of tommy’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>claws struggle with the button to tommy’s jeans and he reaches down to help fiddle it loose. they pool around his ankles, the cold nipping at his exposed skin, all the way from the top of his thigh to the jut of his ankle. it isn’t long till his boxers follow the same fate and ranboo has access to his most private places, long fingers smoothing over and admiring the faded bruises that still decorate his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>carefully, he pries tommy’s ass cheeks apart, mouthing down over the rim that still hasn’t quite recovered from being fucked wildly open. it flutters beneath his lips and tommy can feel ranboo’s smirk against his skin, tongue lapping down over his perineum as big, big, so big hands keep him spread open and all tommy can do is writhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he dips his head properly down between tommy’s plush thighs, lapping over the opening of tommy’s cunt as his hands massage calming circles into the crease where his ass meets his legs. “you’re so wet,” ranboo groans, lips brushing against tommy’s folds as he speaks, quickly sticking his tongue out for another taste. “do- do you really want me that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s not a matter of wanting, tommy thinks. rather, it is a matter of needing, because he’s pretty sure he’ll go insane if he doesn’t have ranboo hands on him 24/7. flush spreading down his neck, nails scratching at the tree he’s pushed up against, tommy finds himself strangely shy, all the boldness melting under ranboo’s touch. “i think you already know the answer to that, ranboob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy almost expects him to rise to the bait, devolve into one of their playful arguments because it’s a safe zone, but instead they dive head first into uncharted waters. a sharp gasp falls from his lips when ranboo latches his mouth over tommy’s pussy, jaw practically unhinged like a full enderman, and sucks, gulping down the slick that pours from tommy’s insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it smears across his chin and neck and tommy whimpers when he realises ranboo will smell as much of tommy as tommy will him, whining louder when ranboo slides his tongue into his hole, eating him out as if tommy’s slick is his last supper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo’s hand comes down hard and fast over the curve of tommy’s ass and the slap has pain sparking up tommy’s spine, squirming through the last few licks against his cunt. the hybrid’s hand settles there, on his burning skin, for a second, claws scratching when he rubs at the reddened mark left behind, kisses trailing over his cheek as he scrapes his fangs over the sensitive blemish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>there’s a shuffling noise and tommy finds ranboo rising from his knees, plastering his overgrown body over tommy’s fragile back as he litters small kisses down the side of tommy’s flushed face. the tip of ranboo’s dick rubs against his hole, pressing against his cunt with just enough pressure for the first few inches to slip in through a gush of slick, his insides opening up so greedily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a slutty noise rises from the back of his throat, his feet rising till he’s on his tip-toes to be the perfect height to roll his hips back smoothly. “oh my god-” tommy gasps out, scrambling to rest his hand over the one that rests over his stomach. “yes, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i wouldn’t be thanking me just yet,” ranboo mumbles, dropping a kiss down against tommy’s hair, smiling fondly even as he sneaks his hand down to pinch at tommy’s clit. he bites at the tip of the boy’s ear, fangs managing to scrape the skin beneath the fur. wet follows his cock as he pulls out with a squelch and drives immediately back in, a little deeper this time, a harsh enough thrust that tommy squeezes around him. “after all, i am angry with you, little one. do you let them all stare at you like that just to rile me up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“huh? what are you-” tommy barely manages to get the words out before ranboo is rubbing over his clit, forcefully moving the pad of his finger in rough circles, not enough slick there just yet to make the glide easy. his toes curl as ranboo seems eager to force an orgasm out of him so early, painful pleasure manifesting in an arched back and rolled back eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you think i don’t notice how tubbo is all over you?” ranboo whispers directly into his ear, hands painting bruises into the curve of his hips. “how desperate he is to get you to move to snowchester? or how sam, with that stupid mask, is always right behind you, getting in my way?” it’s not stupid, tommy wants to protest, but he’s too busy getting his brains fucked out to do anything but stammer. sam’s silly games help tommy feel normal again, but ranboo’s thrusts set alight an addictive fire in his gut, and he can’t give up either. </span>
</p><p><span>“or even the way techno and phil always look at you? like if you slip up even once, they’ll use it as an excuse to touch you, feel you, just like i am right now?” tommy’s stomach flips, because phil is his fucking </span><em>dad</em> <span>and techno is his goddamn </span><em>brother</em> <span>(or, at the very least, they were, once) and ranboo is even jealous of them, his mind twisting everyone to be a threat for tommy’s heart and holes. that shouldn’t be hot, he tells himself. it doesn’t work. </span></p><p>
  <span>“i don’t know what you’re talking, ranboo-” tommy attempts to toss a wobbly smile over his shoulder, but ranboo ignores it in favour of shoving his hand against the dip in tommy’s back, forcing him to arch in a position that directs every deep thrust to strike at his core. squealing, tommy drools, bushy tail swishing behind his back and brushing against ranboo’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“they want you, tommy. i know they do, i can always smell it on them.” ranboo grabs tommy’s thrashing tail and strokes the base, gentle in comparison to the way he’s tearing up tommy’s walls, the small touches soothing the ache in tommy’s bones. “but they’ll never have you. i’ll rip their throats out if they even try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>do not get off on that, tommy scolds himself, but he still reaches up with a trembling hand and tries to pull ranboo into a sloppy kiss even with the strained angle, even if it ends up more of the pair panting into each other’s open mouths than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy blinks, feeling small drops of slush begin to take residence on his exposed patches of skin, the branches doing nothing to shelter them from this biome’s cold weather. “r-ranboo, the snow-” he can barely speak, constantly interrupting himself with pitchy moans. “y-you’re gonna burn.” ranboo doesn’t really seem to care, too busy growling, a deep and guttural sound as he attempts to mould his shape into tommy’s poor cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his hips leave ranboo’s grip and with nothing to keep him upright, tommy’s legs collapse beneath him, ranboo’s cock ripped out with a loud pop that echoes through the blonde’s ears and leaves him a flustered mess. his knees are scraped by the fall and his hands are dug deep into frost and mud, but all tommy can do is screech as ranboo drops to the forest floor behind him and mounts tommy’s ass, pushing his dick straight back in with little care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you love being used, don’t you?” ranboo practically snarls, showing little mercy as his hips move faster and faster. “but your cu-nt and your ass and your mouth are just all for me, aren’t they?” with no rut to keep him hazy, ranboo trips over the swear words and tommy would smile at ranboo’s endearing quirks if he wasn’t impaled on the hybrid’s dick. “you’re all mine, not tubbo’s, not sam’s, not techno’s, not phil’s - all </span>
  <em>mine.</em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mine to stretch open wherever i like. i’m sure you’d love it if i carried you back into snowchester and let everyone see me rail you dumb, let them all know that only my d-dick can tear you up inside.” seemingly lacking control over his own filter, ranboo keeps rambling, every filthy word making tommy’s pussy throb. “and i’m all yours, toms. you’re the only one who i’ll ever f-fuck and the only one i’ll ever stuff full. doesn’t that make you feel special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes! all- mmmh- yours~! oh, please, please, please!- jus’ wanna, ahh, be a hole for you, oh fuck, ranboo, more, more, more, more!” tommy barely knows what words are leaving his mouth, so desperately focused on just rambling whatever will make ranboo the most pleased, shivering at the pressure against his sweet spot and the snow trickling down his neck. pleads and begs fall out easily and he becomes a shadow of his headstrong self, not longer demanding but instead conceding to ranboo’s wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“just a hole? you’re so much more than that, tommy. gosh, my instincts want me to breed you so bad.” tommy chokes out a mewl and clenches down tight around the taller’s cock, and in turn ranboo perks up, eyes shining with delight. tommy wants to wipe the stupid, cocky smile off his face, but he’s too busy focusing on keeping his hips in the air. “oh, y-you’d like that? you’d be so pretty full of my seed, barely able to move b-because so much would be sloshing around inside you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo reaches beneath him and pushes against the bulge already visible in tommy’s stomach, the protrusion moving quickly as ranboo slams into his guts. each pounding thrust slaps their skin together in a noise that is so loud it might travel all the way to snowchester. “you’d t-take me over and over again u-until you’d be bursting and bound to be pregnant. my mate filled with o-our little kits, y-yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hngh, yes, yesss, please cum inside, wanna be full, wanna be good-“ tommy whines, gasping when ranboo shoves all the way in till his balls are plush against tommy’s skin, groaning as warm cum begins to fill his hole.“yes, yes, yes, breed me, breed me, breed me, fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo thrusts shallowly, filling tommy up, before he drags his dick out, jerking his cock through the last few spurts of cum as they land over the lips of tommy’s cunt and the soft skin surrounding them. tommy whimpers at the loss, hips wiggling, instincts desperate to keep ranboo’s release inside even though it is already beginning to flow from his used hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the hybrid gathers him into his lap and tommy’s fingers, bright red from the cold, curl into ranboo’s cloak, whining as the hybrid licks at his teeth and gently nudges his still half-hard dick back into tommy’s pussy, settling his cock there for tommy to warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and when ranboo sinks his teeth into the scar of his claiming mark, his fingers rubbing over tommy’s sensitive folds, tommy sobs through his climax, squirming in the enderman’s grasp, head thrown back and thighs spread wide as he squirts all over monochrome fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ranboo wonders, just what would the others think of such a scene? phil and techno had done so much for him, but this would not be a helpful repayment. and logically, all those that vie for tommy’s attention see ranboo as not a enemy for their cause, but a sweet nobody who would never be a threat. but logic is not present when mating season arises and ranboo can’t help but catch tommy’s lips in another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he slide of their lips is slow, smooth, patient, even as ranboo’s cock throbs back to full hardness. he licks at tommy’s tongue one last time, catching tommy’s top lip between his own and gently sucking, pressing a soft but still open-mouthed kiss against his plump and swollen mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy just sits pretty in his lap, eager, wriggling restlessly, letting out a noise of pure joy when ranboo cups his cunt, the palm of his hind grinding up against tommy’s clit, long fingers shoving the release that begins to seep through his lips back inside his insatiable hole.</span>
</p><p><em>i own him now,</em> <span>ranboo thinks, nipping new bites into tommy’s neck. and he does, for better or for worse. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a/n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i'm currently planning a third part to this fic and i wanted to ask you guys for help!!</p><p>my plan is to focus on the reactions of other people in tommy and ranboo's life. right now, i plan to include sam, puffy, niki, jack, ghostbur, dream, tubbo, phil and techno - but i don't have concrete ideas for how most of them find out and i was hoping for some suggestions for what readers would like to see! </p><p>ideas can either be nsfw or sfw. you can suggest reactions from characters not mentioned above as well.</p><p>thank you all for the love on this fic &lt;3333</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>